


Sweet Dreams

by Candeecake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Korra finds herself in a world too perfect. Once she finds out who is responsible, she has to escape. But with life so perfect, does she even want to?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will continue this, who knows!
> 
> Enjoy!

Korra wanted a lot of things. She wanted to hold Asami’s hand without the peering eyes. She wanted people to fix things for her. She wanted her shoulders free of the burden of being the Avatar. And she finally had it.

In the middle of the ballroom, she looked down at her white dress. Asami gave her a small smile from across the room. Korra twirled the platinum ring on her fingers. Something felt off, something was wrong. Her friends laughed at Bolin trying to stuff his mouth with chocolate. Toph’s daughters were talking civilly. Everything was perfect. And it was nauseating.

Asami walked over to her, drunk with happiness. She handed Korra some champagne.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, touching her shoulder. Korra gave a false smile.

“Nothing everything’s fine,” Korra lied. She kissed her wife on the cheek and set down the glass. Asami eyed her carefully. They went into the ballroom. They swayed to the band. Everything was perfect.

Their wedding rings glimmered under the fairy lights. Korra felt bubbles in her chest, looking at Asami’s wedding dress. Asami spun her around as they both giggled. Korra pulled her into a tender kiss. Around them, everyone cheered.

“To Korra and Asami!” Bolin yelled. The crowd cheered once more.

As the party slowly vanished, Korra and Asami watched the city lights. Holding each other, they watched the night slowly roll in. 

“Can you believe this?” Korra said, looking at their rings.

“Of course, everyone deserves happiness,” Asami smiled, watching the twinkling stars. 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you excited for the honeymoon?” Asami asked, playing with a strand of Korra’s hair.

“Absolutely, can’t wait!” Korra beamed at her.

The honeymoon was perfect. The sun, the climate was just right. There was never a moment when Korra wasn’t happy. She and Asami held hands, watching the spirit world blossom.

Korra still felt something was wrong. Paranoia and dread were tangled in her stomach. Every time Asami smiled at her, she felt guilty. Asami wasn’t the problem. No, she was far from it. Everything just felt like it was too good to be true.

And it was….all of sudden, she felt her body being ripped into the air.

Vaatu wickered around her, blocking out the light. Her hands were bound by shadows. She was on her knees, her hair caked with blood and sweat. Her eyes glanced up to the small dark orange runes blurring past her.

“I know it’s not real-” Korra said, exhausted. A sense of taunting filled them room.

“ _ Avatar Korra. I’m impressed. I through that illusion would be unbreakable.” _

“Where am I, what happened?” Korra yelled, trying to break free. A coldness stroked her cheek. She grimaced and glared at the darkness.

_ “Korra, Raava was so stupid to choose to settle with a human soul. All you need is to surrender to the world I build and I will finally defeat her.” _

“I won’t surrender-” Korra hissed, as the shadows through her back to the ground. 

_ “Oh you will, how can you resist the pointless concept of Love? Did you like the dress I put Asami in? How about the Honeymoon?”  _ He teased. Korra clenched her jaw, refusing to show any more emotion.

_ “Give her a kiss for me.” _

Korra felt her head drown back into the illusion.

She woke up in Asami’s warm embrace. Smiling, she turned to face her. Korra hummed, as she rose out of bed. Her eyes darted to the window, full of overflowing sunlight and a beautiful view. 

She heard a rustle from the bed, Asami rose out of bed and joined her in the view. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Korra could feel herself become drunk with happiness as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

And everything was perfect.


End file.
